Broken Bonds
by lacitar13
Summary: Kamamoto Rikio's younger sister has shown up saying his family needs help. All is not as it seems as Scepter4 starts to close the doors of a devious plot.


Broken Bounds Chapter 1: Rain must fall

Disclaimer: I'm poor I owe nothing.

Rain lashed down in torents covering the skateboarder as he attempted to get back to the Homera bar without becoming too waterlogged. He would have much prefered to have stayed indoors, but a call about some local thugs had taken him and Rikio out to 'fix' the problem. Once that been settled had come the phone call from Kosuke about some strays cats with a lot of kittens. Yata let out a stream of curses as he slammed the bar door open. He had left his fellow Homera members when it became apparent that the felines were not coming without a fight.

I want to see him. He'll want to see me.

The loud yell immediate caught his attention. The voice was definetly female. Any woman in the bar was rare enough, but one talking in that tone? Not unless Chitose was involved. He sat down, untying his shoes and awaiting Izumo's answer. He jerked up to look at the bar when he heard Bando say, Look, got no clue who this person is that you're looking for.

Turning he was in time to see the woman slam her fist down on the gleaming boards of the bar. Bullshit. Though the hit couldn't have done any damage, who knew what the stranger would next hit Izumo's precious love with?

Yata gave the woman his whole attention. She had no visible weapons and considering how her clothes clung to her body from the recent downpour, nothing concealed. She was far too skinny, even from the back - each ribbone showing through her skin from under the shirt. She obviously had not been feed well or often.

Yata walked over to the counter. She was short, possibly around the same height as Anna. He didn't know which to be more mad at, that someone was obviously starving her, or that they sent her down to Homera to look for someone. Homera was well known for helping those in need, just look at how they got stuck with Eric.

Sighing he wondered if old lady Tseu(?) would mind giving the girl work. She owed them after all, and the girl looked like she needed someone to look after her. He could at least make sure the girl was well feed before he made her leeave. Didn't he cook some of his special fried rice the other day? There had been some leftovers. They would still be in the fridge if Rikio hadn't gotten to them. Afterwards he would send her on her way . Sooner he got her out of here the better. All he had to do was think of her as a kid and he could do it he could talk to her without blushing. Problem?

She turned to him. He didn't really get a chance to see anything before a picture is shoved into his face. Please, I'm looking for this man. He would be 20 now. This picture was taken about 4 years ago. I have to talk to him now.

Yata tried to keep his face blank, but a smirk broke through. Rikio was much thinner in the picture. There was no facial hair or sunglasses in sight. It was obviously a picture from a school. His eyes were looking to the left and a soft smile was on his face. Yea the picture made his friend look like an idiot. If this woman had a picture of Rikio though, it meant just one thing, someone from the past, which was never a good sign for any Homera member. Never seen him before. Look why don't you take a seat and I'll get-"

Don't you dare lie to me, the woman ground out between clenched teeth. I know he joined. I saw his tattoo before he left home. Don't think that I- Her eyes roved over his body for a minute. Her hand reached out and ripped the black beanie from his head.

"Give that back," a blush spread through his checks. He hated being without a beanie. Reaching out he grabbed it back from the woman who gave a gasp and was staring at him while he slipped the hat back on. "W-what?"

"Shit." She threw herself prostate at his feet. Mr. King sir I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you from all the descriptions. Brown eyes looked up from her position on the floor.

Yata's eyes widened. "Er...I-"

I mean I heard about your fiery hair color, and your imposing height." Her eyes frantically roam over his face. "The rumors about how handsome you are don't do you justice."

There was a snort from behind the bar. Turning his head Yata glared at Bando. "Shut up or I'll have your boyfriend patrolling all weekend." Crossing his arms across his chest, Bando glared at the commander.

The girl pulled at the red hoodie wrapped around his waist. "Sir King, not to interupt, but It's an emergency. I would never have tried to contact Rikio if there wasn't a need. Please Mr. King.

He attempted to unwrap her hands from his hoodie, but her hands tightened as tears formed in her eyes. Shit. Fuck all women and their god damn tears. What a fucking idiot she must be to think that he could possibly be Mikoto. "Stop that." Hastily he pulled her to her feet. I'm not the King.

The woman blinked at him. "You're not?" Luckily the shock was enough to stop any tears from falling.

"No," he shook the other end of the hoodie that she still clung to, "can you let go now?"

But the hair and your face. You're so handsome and-" she stopped and stared at him. "My brother always said all the men in Homera seemed to be blessed with extraordinary good looks. He said the king was the most handsome. If there's someone even more handsome than you then he must look angelic."

This time his whole face heated. "Your brother is an idiot."

"Then you must know Rikio well," she grinned. "Look, just call him and tell him that his sister Kako is here. I'm sure he'll want to talk to me." She looked down at the ground."It s an emergency. Our younger sister, Sakura, is in the hospital. She needs a bone marrow transplant. I'm not compatible with her, neither is Yuki, but maybe he is. He's her only chance left to live." The red hoodie slid from out of her hands. "I'll leave if he won't help. Please."

"You must think we're the biggest jerks." With a few finger presses he had the camera function up and ready on his watch. "Smile." Snapping the picture before she could say anything, he grimaced at the result. The circles under her eyes seemed darker and heavier. The bones though weren't as evident. Before he could change his mind he sent the photo to Rikio's cell along with a message. "Claims to be ur sister. Is it?"

"Did you send it?"

He smiled. "You just saw me do it." Pulling out a barstool he gestures to it. "Take a seat. Might take him a minute. I'll get you some food." Stepping behind the counter, he started rummaging through the fridge. "Made some food last night. Ah, here it is." He pulls out a large bowl and starts it heating in the microwave. Leaning on the counter he asks, "So you mentioned two others? Sakura the sick one, huh?"

Shrugging, she places her elbows on the counter. Yea, Sakura. She s the youngest out of all of us. Her eyes switch over to Bando as he wiped down the counter top. So, if you guys aren't the king, then what do I call you two?"

"Don't worry about it. You won't be here long enough to learn our names."

"Bando," the threat carried in his voice. The others knew how he felt about women being treated in any way disrespectful. Plucking down a soda in front of the woman he placed a straw beside it. They sat in silence until the microwave timer tinged. "Ah here we go." Taking the bowl out of the microwave, he pulled a bowl out of a cabinet and scooped some of the rice into it before placing it in front of the girl. "Eat while it's hot."

The girl picked up some chopsticks and poked the food. "There's pineapple in it." She said quietly. She smiled at him. "I love fruit." With that she dug into the food.

Yata stared as the girl shoveled in food. Her eyes kept on shifting around the room as though waiting for someone to take it from her. Before he could offer her seconds, his watch rang. Hitting the keys he quickly opened it up to see a hologram of Rikio.

For once Rikio's sunglasses were off. "Yata-chan. What's Kako doing there? She looks like shit."

"Is she your sister?" The girl had frozen in her eating, eyes fixed on the hologram.

"Yea. Yea. It's definitely her." Rikio looked down. "Look, give her something to eat and get her out of those wet clothes. She's gonna catch a cold. We're coming back right now."

Already feeding her. I ll find something for her to wear.

The girl had pushed the bowl away, not a single grain of rice left to decorate it. Now her head lay on the bar counter as her eyes slowly drifted close. When will he get here? Her question was punctuated by a large yawn. Covering her mouth, she gave a dainty shiver.

Are you cold? His answer was a sneeze. Come on. You can borrow some of my clothes. He waited, but the only response was a soft snore. With a sigh he pushed the bowl farther out of the way. Yo, Bando. Help me out here.

No thanks. Don t need Rikio killing me for messing with his little sister.

Glaring, Yata maneuvered the woman so that he could carry her bridal style. Then open the doors for me. The Hombra members walked through the staff only door and up the stairs leading to the second story where each member had at least a tiny room to call their own.

Rikio's room?

Yata laughed. His room, really?"

Bando smirked. "He would at least clean up alll the trash laying around."

"Thought you didn't want to make him angry."

Bando shrugged. "I'd just tell him it was your idea.

He snorted and walked past Rikio's closed door. My room's cleaner. With a nod Bando opened yata's door. Hand me a hoodie or something. He placed the woman on his covers and went to see if he could find her some pants. Considering all the ribs he had felt through her clothes he doubted anything of his would fit, but he could try. There was a mummble behind him and then he was hit with a bunched up pile of wet clothes. A pink bra tumbled out of it and hit the floor. His eyes widened as realization hit him. Don't turn around Bando!

Yata began taking steps backwards, his back toward where his bed should be. I-I think she just stripped naked. A leacherous expression was on bando's face when he turned to face the two.

Ah come on Yata, got me excited but she's just under the covers. I mean you would think, His eyes fell on the bra on the floor. She's- she's naked. You've finally got a naked girl in your bed Yata! The guys won't believe-

Yata's fist slammed down on his head. "That's Rikio's sister. Show some respect." He hastily searched around until he found an old receipt for skateboard parts. Grabbing a tiny golf pencil he quickly wrote down a message. "Grab some clothes, put them on, and met us downstairs." Grabbing Bando's hand he dragged him downstairs to await Rikio.


End file.
